


Peeps!

by SeeEmRunning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Gen, Peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a box from her parents over Easter, and all three ride out a sugar high in the common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeps!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was fourteen, and it was probably the first fluff I'd ever written. I could try to fix it up some, but...I'm a little too lazy for that. It still made me laugh, and it DEFINITELY made me realize how much I've grown as a writer.
> 
> It was also the first story I wrote that wasn't second-person, because this was back when that was the way most fanfic was written. And it was almost entirely on Quizilla, so an account anywhere else was revolutionary. I've watched the title bar on HPFF go from "Over 10,000 stories" to "Over 15,000 stories" to "Over 50,000 stories!" and then to its current form, "Over 80,000 Harry potter stories and podcasts". I remember when they INTRODUCED podcasts to that site, and nobody knew what a podcast WAS. The iPod had barely come out and everyone thought it was going to fail like BETAMAX.
> 
> Originally posted on HPFF under the name 'hjg hjp rw', and I would count it as a personal favor if you didn't go look up that account because the writing is complete crap and I haven't updated a single WIP on there since 2007. The only reason I mention it is so that I don't get a notice going, "You plagiarized this from a story posted back in 2009!' which...I wrote it, so no. I didn't.
> 
> And now that you've heard my entire journey through fanfic writing (or at least the past...nine years or so of it), on to the story.

"Yay!" eighteen-year-old Hermione Granger said happily as she opened the box her parents had sent her that Easter. 

"What?" her friend Harry Potter asked, curious, though he didn't move from the couch. Since he had defeated Voldemort, he preferred to move only when neessary. He had also taken to exercising every day and, as a result, became very strong.

"My parents sent me a box of Peeps!" she said excitedly.

"What are Peeps?" her other best friend and boyfriend, Ron Weasley, asked as he came down the steps from the boys' dorm.

"Peeps are a Muggle sweet, Ron," Hermione explained. "Marshmallow ducks covered in colored sugar."

"Oh. Hey, where is everyone?"

"Break, Ron, remember?" Once the Death Eaters had been run out of the school, McGonagall had decided that the students needed more breaks than ever. As such, the students had winter brerak, spring breeak, Easter break, and Halloween break added to the preestablished Christmas and summer breaks.

"That's right. So, can I try a Peep?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" she said, humoring him. She slit the box open with a handy spell and pulled a Peep away friom the thers. A new one popped into place. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "It refills itself!"

She tossed the pink duck to Ron and a blue one to Harry before pulling out a yellow one for herself.

"Hermione, these are delicious!" Ron exclaimed. "Can I have another?"

"It's may I, Ron, not can I, and yes, you may." She smiled sweetly at her beau as she handed him another one.

In less than twenty minutes, Ron and Harry were riding a sugar high. Most likely, they were having more fun than they had in years. Hermione watched them, smiling, and struggled not to laugh as Ron ran himself repeatedly into the wall. Harry was doing cartwheels around the common room. Recalling something her parents had given her, she Summoned an old-fashioned camera.

She snapped Ron rushing the couch and Harry backflipping over the andiron. She knew that now she would always be able to remember this wonderful day.

Her musings were cut short when Harry grabbed her and slung her over his shoulders. She sat up in surprise, her hands going instinctively around his arms on her legs to keep form falling.

He ran towards the portrait hole, but Ron blocked him neatly. They did this for a long time, eventually dubbing this the 'Keep Hermione away from Ron and on Harry' game. Nearly half an hour later, Harry put her down and grabbed more Peeps.

"Peeps! PeepspeepspeepspeepspeepspeepsPEEPS!" Harry screamed. Ron grabbed some more as well. Stuffing the enver-ending box in his large pajama pockets, he ;unged toward Hermione. Harry had the same idea, and she ended up suspended between them like a hammock between trees.

She laughed. "Let me down!" she giggled. The two boys exchanged devious looks before running out the portrait hole wqith her between them.

They conitnued to play silly games like this all through the day, until it was finally dinnertime. Harry and Ron had sore stomachs from eating so much sugar, but neither cared. They both sat beside Hermione as she put food on her plate at the single table. As they were the oinly ones stayiong for break, it would have been silly to use the House tables. They ate with the teachers.

"Are you having a nice break?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

Hermione's face turned red with the effort to keep from laughing as she caught sight of Ron sneaking another Peep. "Yes, Professor," she managed, "we are!" Bursting into laughter, the three of them missed the look of confusion on their teachers' faces.


End file.
